


Through the Dark (Zouis AU) [Zayn Hybrid! Liam Hybrid!]

by HeyItzJasmine



Series: Zayn Malik Pairings One Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Fluff, Innocent Zayn, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, hyrbid, ziam, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItzJasmine/pseuds/HeyItzJasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn’s world used to be happy and full of color. He’d enjoy everyday like it’s his last and would do what he could to please his owner Harry and his boyfriend Niall. Now Harry didn’t mistreat Zayn at all he wouldn’t dare to lay a hand on the cat hybrid boy. But that all changed when Niall was killed by Hybrids. That’s when Harry starts to become abusive towards Zayn, despising all Hybrids in site. Zayn finally having enough of it decides to run away, when Zayn’s found will he be able to trust the strange man with the captivating blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Dark (Zouis AU) [Zayn Hybrid! Liam Hybrid!]

> _Everything will be okay in the end, if it’s not okay it’s not the end._
> 
> _       -Ed Sheeran _

________________

Zayn wasn’t like most people, he was what you could call different, unique, strange, abnormal. Zayn knew he was different from an early age of 14 when he started sprouting cat ears and a tail. Being scared Zayn told his mother who being freaked out by his differences put him out on the streets. Luckily at the time Zayn had a best friend, Harry. Harry was a very open minded person so when Zayn showed up on his doorstep sobbing Harry and Anne (Harry’s mother) accepted him with open arms. Zayn had been living with Harry and Anne ever since, up until the age of 18 when Harry and Zayn moved out to live in their own flat, whilst attending Uni.

Usually when Zayn went out in public he wear a beanie or put his hair up into quiff bringing a spare beanie with him just in case. Now hybrids weren’t very common, but that didn’t mean they weren’t known. They were but they were very rare and usually were sold to be slaves. For the purpose of people trying not to take Zayn from Harry, Harry would refer to himself as Zayn’s master when in the public company of other people.

When Harry was 21 he’d got one his very first serious boyfriend Niall Horan. Harry had known Niall since they were in High School and had fancied him but never did anything about it. When found out him and Niall were going to go to the same Uni he was thrilled, but still did nothing about it. It finally took words of encouragement, and Zayn threatening to cut all Harry’s hair off while he was sleep for him to finally get the guts to ask out Niall. Finally deciding to listen Harry did and him and Niall were deeply in love for 4 years, but as they say all good things come to an end.

It was February 1st Harry’s birthday to be exact when the tragedy struck. Harry, Zayn, and Niall were walking home from Harry’s birthday dinner, Harry and Niall holding hands as they were walking down the street with Zayn beside them, when out of no where a Hybrid attacked Niall. Later on that said Hybrid apologize after realizing that he’d attacked the wrong person. But it didn’t matter the damage had already been done, Niall was dead so there was no turning back.

It was after this day that Harry became violent, drinking away his sorrows and abusing Zayn in the process. At first Zayn tried to defend himself from Harry saying ‘It’s only the alcohol and that’s the only reason.’ But when Harry started abusing Zayn even whilst sober Zayn realized that it wasn’t just because he was drunk, it was because he truly had started to despise the Bradford lad. Zayn had tried to escape believe me he was no dummy, but Harry had managed to find Zayn and made him come back by making him believe that he’d change. But Zayn was tired of having to cower away every time sometimes got near him, or spoke to him. He was truly done with it, Harry had been his best mate since before he could remember but Harry had changed to much to be fixed.

 

“ZAYN COME HERE YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT” Harry bellowed from what Zayn assumed was the kitchen.

 

Zayn frightened as usual followed his master’s orders. Ever since Niall died Harry had Zayn called him master.

 

“Yes sir?” Zayn answered in a small voice.

 

“WHAT IS THIS YOU STUPID RAT” Harry yelled while pointing to the sink which contained a plate and a single fork.

 

“FIRST I LET YOU LIVE HERE AND THEN YOU CAN’T EVEN CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF YOU STUPID FUCK”

 

“T-Those dishes are from you sir” Zayn muttered barely audible but Harry still heard him as it was just him and Zayn in the room.

 

“ARE YOU BACK TALKING ME?!” Harry said then proceeded to back hand Zayn across the face. Zayn couldn’t say he didn’t see it coming because now after being abused for over a year he wish he wasn’t able to say he was used to the harsh blows but the problem was that he was used to it. After Harry had backhanded Zayn who fell to the floor from the unexpected hit and not to mention the fact that he was weak from not eating properly in a while. Zayn rarely got a chance to eat because if he did try to feed himself that lead to getting ‘punishment’ which was basically a beating. So when Zayn did eat he took stuff that Harry surely wouldn’t notice it, because Zayn didn’t want to be punished.

 

**[TRIGGER WARNING IF YOU DON’T HANDLE RAPE SCENES WELL DON’T READ I’LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN YOU CAN]**

 

Harry straddled Zayn’s waist and forcefully removed his shirt all the while slapping Zayn’s hands away that were trying to prevent what was ultimately going to happen. Harry eventually got tired of Zayn’s struggling so he settled for doing something that would make the whole process easier. Harry raised his fist and punched Zayn in the eye after Zayn’s useless struggles of getting Harry to stop.

 

“STOP STRUGGLING YOU SLUT!!!” Harry yelled slapping Zayn again in hopes to quieten the younger boy. Harry quickly pulled down Zayn’s pants and boxers all in one go and quickly undid his belt. Harry roughly put his lips on Zayn’s feeling the taste of salty tears on Zayn’s lips. Harry quickly took out his pants and boxers and stroked his cock hardening up the length. Without prepping Zayn, Harry quickly pushed into Zayn ignoring his whimpers and pleads to stop. Harry quickly pushed in and out a Zayn at a thrusting hard and fast all the while pulling on Zayn’s cat ears. Harry felt a tightening in his stomach and knowing he was about to release soon quickly pulled out of Zayn watching his arse hole pucker from not having Harry's cock in it. Harry shoved his cock into Zayn’s mouth and thrusted in and out making Zayn choke on his length. Harry without warning came into Zayn’s mouth and slowly pulled out.

 

“SWALLOW IT YOU WHORE” Harry said as he saw Zayn with his cheeks puffed out from not swallowing his sperm. After swallowing Harry’s cum Zayn laid on the kitchen floor in a heap of tears disgusted with himself.

 

**[IF YOU STOP READING YOU CAN CONTINUE NOW]**

Harry apparently satisfied put his clothes back on and went to go slip on his shoes.

 

“I’M GOING TO THE PUB DON’T WAIT UP!” Harry yelled before the front door slammed shut. Zayn who was still lying on the floor went upstairs and quickly packed pack a bag full of clothes, a blanket, and his cash. After packing the bag Zayn stuffed it under his bed incase Harry got back while he was in the shower. After scrubbing extra hard until his body was a bright red Zayn wrapped a towel around himself and hurried and put on his clothes he’d laid out and quickly stuck a beanie on his head to hide his black cat ears. Making sure he had his tail tucked safely into his jeans, Zayn quickly scoped the room before taking the pictures of him and Harry out of the picture frame on his nightstand before fleeing the room. Zayn would have to go somewhere far from her so Harry could find him and he had one destination in mind. _**Doncaster**_.

**__________________________**

It had taken Zayn 1 week and 3 days to finally arrive in **Doncaster** and by the time he did successfully make it there he’d ran out of money, all his clothes were dirty, and he’d been mugged so the only thing he had left was his beanie on his head, a set of clothes that was dirty and torn, and his blanket which had developed holes from the snags.

Zayn was unusually skinny and you could see his bones peaking through his clothes. In order to eat Zayn had to dig through garbage cans to scrap for food that people may have left over. It was a cold night in Doncaster and not to mention the fact that it’d had started to rain about an hour ago so now Zayn was homeless, freezing, wet and starving. Deciding that he’d done enough traveling for one day Zayn went to the back of a restaurant whose name he didn’t remember.  Calling it a night Zayn sat down beside the garbage can and leaned against it while wrapping his wet blanket around himself to try and preserve body heat. Zayn closed his eyes and tried to get a bit of rest.

 

The day wasn’t as busy as Louis was used to in _Tommo’s_ _Grill_ ,  a famous restaurant that had been passed down to Louis from his father before he’d passed. Louis restaurant soon became very popular and now _Tommo’s_ _Grill_ was a famous restaurant worldwide. Louis though decided to stay in Doncaster his home town and ran the business with his best friend Liam Payne who was a half dog hybrid.  If anything Louis loved hybrids and were fascinated with how they seemed to be mistreated by people, and desperately wanted to save them.

Closing up his restaurant after Liam, and the rest of his staff went home Louis decided to clean up. After finally being able to go home with one thing left to do which was take out the trash thats what Louis did. Now what Louis didn’t expect was to see a creature? Animal? Body whatever it was Louis wasn’t expecting to see that huddled by the dumpster wrapped in a thin blanket while rain poured down on it.

Carefully removing the blanket as to not disturb the thing Louis removed it from it’s face. Louis was pleasantly surprised when he saw that it was a person, but not just any person a hybrid! There was black cat ears atop his head and a beanie that had fallen in his lap. Louis couldn’t just leave who this was out here because judging by how weak and frail they looked they had no home. Louis tapped the person but got no movement. So Louis decided to take things into his own hands and picked up the hybrid boy, and leaving the ragged blanket by the dumpster. Louis walked with long strides to his car to firstly get out of the rain, and two so he could get the hybrid boy home. Louis carefully strapped the boy into his car and blasted the heat.

**\-------------------------------------------------**

**Zayn’s** **POV**

 

As i woke up i realised a few things, one being that I was in a foreign place which scared me, two I had on new clothes that wasn’t torn like my previous one, and three there was a man with cerulean blue eyes right in front of my face. He seemed startled that I was finally awake and moved back but not before a beaming white smile appeared on his face.

 

“Hi, I’m Louis!” This stran--Louis spoke before putting his hand out for me to shake. I hesitantly shook his hand before hearing my stomach rumble.

 

“Oh I forgot I made you some food!” Louis said before running off to the what I assumed was the kitchen. Louis appeared with a plate of chicken, mashed potatoes, bread, and carrots.

 

“Here this for you, but be careful its hot.” Louis said before giving the plate to me.

 

“A-Are y-you sure I can’t t-take this” I finally said speaking for the first the first time.Louis looked surprised that I spoke but didn’t say anything about it. I hesitantly brought the food to my mouth and after smelling it and seeing that it didn’t smell bad I quickly started to devour the food.

 

“Zayn.” I spoke after I had finished my food.

 

“What?” Louis looked confused.

 

“My name is Zayn.”

 

“Well Zayn you can stay here. If you want I mean” Louis added in a second thought.

 

“A-Are you sure? I d-don’t want to intrude.”

 

“Oh course I’m sure.” Louis said beaming proudly. His smile was warm and that made me start to ease up a bit, but that didn't make me any less cautious.

 

“C’mon follow me I’ll show you to the guest room you can stay in there” Louis got up and walked away as  I followed inspecting the rooms as I went. Finally we made to I assumed was the guest room since Louis stopped at a door and turned the knob. I hesitantly followed Louis in the room and scoped out the interior. Blue walls and the room seemed to have an ocean theme, what with the seashells around the room, and the pictures of the ocean strung around the wall.

 

“So this is where you’ll be sleeping I’ll be in the room across the hall if you need me” Louis beamed brightly before patting me on the back making me cower away from his touch. I closed my eyes tightly in fear of being beaten, flashbacks to when Harry would beat me flashing through my mind.

 

“P-Please d-don’t hurt me.” I said while curling up in a ball and wrapping my tail around myself, the flashbacks getting more intense.

 

“Zayn.” Louis whispered in a quiet voice. I didn’t answer him but instead scooted further away from him.

 

“Zayn” Louis whispered again in a small voice but not moving any closer.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you I promise” Louis said with so much sincerity in his voice it made me uncurl from my ball, but i kept my ears down just in case.

 

“Can you explain to me what happened to you-I mean you don’t have to if you want”

 

“N-No I should t-tell you, I mean after all you letting me stay here so you deserve to know” I said and then went the story about me finding out I was a hybrid, going to live with Harry and Anne, Harry becoming boyfriends with Niall, Niall being attacked by a hybrid and dying and finally Harry abusing and raping me. After I was finished with my story Louis got up and walked closer to me, and wiped away the tears I didn’t know were falling.

 

“Can I hug you? I don’t want to freak you by randomly doing so.” Louis looked so small in that moment, but I also took notice of his features and then it truly hit me that Louis was beautiful. From the way his wispy chestnut hair fell stuck up in all directions but yet looked like effort was put into it. Then his eyes, _those_ _eyes_ they were so captivating and blue like an ocean on a stormy day. Not to mention the fact that fact that his smile was so white it was nearly blinding. It struck me that Louis was the definition of perfect while I was just me. A worthless piece of shit hybrid boy, who would love me what with my cat ears and tail. I’ve never realised that Harry was actually right I’m just a stupid rat. After realising that more tears streamed down my face, Louis who'd been startled rushed to my side and embraced me in a hug.

 

“Zaynie what’s wrong, why are you crying _again?”_

 

“W-Why did you bring me here all I am is a stupid rat” I managed to get out between tears.

 

“Hey Hey none of that Zayn. None of that you’re beautiful ok, and you're not a stupid rat so stop thinking that. You’re amazing alright don’t think any less of yourself.” Louis said and afterwards pressed a kiss in my hair.

 

“C’mon lets get you changed so you can got to bed ,yeah?”

 

“O-Ok”

 

Louis walked over to his room and came back with a pair of trackies, a jumper and scissors. He sat down on the floor and used to the scissors to cut a hole in the bum area of the trackies for my tail. Afterwards Louis handed be the clothes and turned around so I could get changed. After I’d slipped on the clothes Louis put his hands in mine and stared at me intently.

 

“Do want sleep in my bed tonight? You don’t have to it’s totally up to you but I mean if you want the offers there.”

 

“Thanks but I think i’ll sleep in here to tonight. But thanks again Lou.”

 

“No need to thank me Zaynie. Goodnight Z.” Louis said but not before giving me a light kiss on the cheek and shut the door softly after him. I slowly climbed in the bed and decided to sleep.

**[TRIGGER WARNING STOP READING IF YOU NEED TO]**

Harry pulled down my pants and pushed me to the couch, after removing his own pants and boxers. Trying to push him away Harry slapped my face leaving a burning mark.

 

“STOP TRYING TO RESIST ME YOU SLUT” Harry yelled and walked closed to me.

 

“Suck.” He said putting his penis near my closed mouth. But still i kept my mouth closed refusing to obey his orders.

 

“I SAID SUCK YOU LITTLE SHIT” Harry yelled in my over sensitive ears and pulled my hair making me gasp from the pain. Harry used the moment to shove his penis down my throat.

 

“Mmmhh yeah, suck it better you slut.” Harry said and after a few thrusts in my mouth he came without warning. Harry was quickly to shove his penis in me pointedly ignores my pleads for him to stop.

 

“Please Harry stop you're hurting me.” I cried out in pain not used to having a penis up my arse, and especially not by force.

 

“SHUTUP” Harry yelled but not slowing down his thrusts. Harry quickly speed up and his movements stuttered slightly until he finally stopped shooting his load inside my arsehole.

 

“Ahh fuck you’re such a good little slut.” Harry said then pulled out and walked away leaving me crying and in pain on the couch.

 

**[YOU CAN READ ON AGAIN IF YOU STOPPED EARLIER]**

I woke up from that horrid nightmare, or could I even call it that? Flashback panting and in tears. I slowly got up from the bed slightly shaking from how scared I was and walked across the hall to Louis room. I pushed open the door and crawled in the bed and tucked myself into Louis side quietly hoping to awaken him.

 

“Mmh Zayn?” Louis grumbled in a low voice.

 

“Y-Yes Im sorry I thought the option was still there” I said getting up.

 

“No stay just startled me s’all” Louis saying grabbing my arms and pulling me into to him so I was facing his now open eyes.

 

“Aww did you have a bad dream, love?” Louis asked wiping my tears away.

 

“Y-yes” I choked out crying harder.

 

“Shhh let it out, it’s ok now i’ve got you. I won’t let anything happen to you, love.” Louis whisper into my ear comfortably and stroked my hair affectionately.

 

“I know this is way to early Zayn, and we just met each other but I love you.” But by the time Louis had spoken these words I was already fast asleep in his arms.

 

**_____________________________**

 

I’d been living with Louis for around 2 years now I can say I’d fallen in love with him. I haven’t told him afraid of how he’ll react, but he’s made me feel so safe and much comfort. I’ve met Liam his best friend and he like me is a hybrid! He’s a dog hybrid so i didn’t think we’d get along well but we do and we’re best friends now. Me and Liam were currently cuddling on the couch while watching Toy Story for about the millionth time while Louis was out at the story.

 

Suddenly I heard the front door open and Louis could be heard from about a mile a way rustling around with the bags..

 

“BABE I’M HOME!” Louis yelled out and appeared in the living room.

 

“What do you think I should cook to-” Louis stopped short after noticing Liam was here. Lou’s facial expression went blank for a moment before he was back to his cheerful self.

 

“You didn’t say Liam was coming over”

 

“I didn’t know he decided to drop by once I told him you were at the store.

 

“Oh... well I’m gonna get started on dinner any preferences?”

 

“Uh no not really”

 

“Alright”

 

I looked to see Liam was fast asleep on the couch still cuddling up next to me. I carefully slipped out of his arms, and went of to the kitchen. When I had finally got comfortable enough with Lou I moved out of the guest bedroom and started stay in his with him, so now Louis’ bedroom was our bedroom. I saw Louis at the stove and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder.

 

“You alright love?” I asked the usually quite Louis.

 

“Hmmm? Oh yeah of course why?”

 

“You're just quite s’all”

 

“Yeah I’m-- well no actually I’m. Zayn i have to tell you something that i’ve been keeping in for a while now and I know you may hate me for this but I’m in love with you. There I said it and I understand that you probably don’t feel the same but--.”

I efficiently cut off Louis rambling by pressing my lips against. Louis was still for a moment before he responding into the kiss. He pressed his body closer to mind and wrapped one arm around my waist and reach the other up to scratch my ears making me purr into the kiss. I finally pulled away after realizing oxygen was important and pulled back for air.

 

“Louis you silly goose I’m in love with you too”

 

“Really? You’re not just saying that”

 

“No I’m not I’ve been in love with you since we met”

 

Louis beamed one of the biggest smiles ever and pulled me in for a hug the food long forgotten. Louis pressed his forehead against mine and searched my eyes.  Louis pressed a soft kiss to my nose and looked satisfied with himself.

 

“I love you, so much Zayn.”

  
“I love you too Louis”

**Author's Note:**

> So here was another Zouis since Zouis is my OTP. I Hope that didn’t suck especially since I’m not particularly good at writing 1st POV. But Anywhore I hoped you enjoyed and vote and leave a comment or request. Also I think my next one-shot will be Zarry but if i get any requests it may be different. I dunno. Bye until next time my Funky Giraffes xx.


End file.
